


Make me yours (make you mine)

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepy Baekhyun, Soft Baekhyun, even softer chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: Baekhyun is known as the most listless student in school.Droopy eyes, cute nose, pretty lips, with a smart mouth that runs wild.He’s always seen with his best friend chanyeol, who's always carrying a sleepy baekhyun around the school.Baekhyun thinks he just needs chanyeol to survive.but, what does chanyeol think?





	Make me yours (make you mine)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY KIDS!!! I LOVE YALL! ENJOY THIS LIDDOL PIECE OF FLUFF~
> 
>  
> 
> Okay this fic is loosely based on the super cute anime Tanaka kun is always listless~ I loved that anime and y'all should watch it too!

It was a normal Tuesday, classes started at around 9, followed by lunch break at 12, then another small break at 3:30, and at 4, school was done.

Chanyeol was rummaging in his backpack, trying to put all his school necessities inside when suddenly the door to their class opened. Or well, busted open.

"hyung!" Jongins cry was loud, as the younger burst inside their classroom, effectively grabbing attention of the last 4 students that were remaining.

Chanyeol didn't even bother to turn around, unbothered by the ruckus jongin was making and just hummed, hands still busy with his bag. 

"what is it?"

”Its..its baekhyun hyung!"  
Now that? That got chanyeols attention.

 

He turned around on his heel so fast,almost giving himself a whiplash, ignoring the way Jongin flinched as he walked over to the younger and held him by his shoulders.

"where is he?" he demanded, voice rough.

 

And that right there, was the effect Byun baekhyun had on him.He followed jongin to the school gardens, where a small group of biology students was hanging about, noting something down on their notepads as they had discussions about different species of plants. 

Swiftly ignoring the lot, chanyeol outran jongin as he ran towards the back, towards their spot.

It was baekhyuns favourite place.  
He spotted his best friend lying on the grass underneath the big tree, eyes closed, his soft hair falling against his forehead. He looked so relaxed, for a second chanyeol may have even envied him. 

"Baek," he was panting by the time he reached the sleeping boy. "what are you doing here?"  
It took a while for baekhyun to open his eyes, but the moment he did, his brown eyes fixed on chanyeols frantic ones. 

"Hey asshole." the smaller yawned, entire demeanour screaming sleepy as chanyeol fell down on the grass next to him with a thud.

"Hey you," chanyeol said softly as he leaned back on his elbows."Took you a while to get here hmm?” baekhyun had closed his eyes, but chanyeol noticed he had turned towards him now.

"Were you counting the time?" he asked haughtily, ignoring the way how his heart sped up just by looking at baekhyun. 

"huh, you wish I was loser" baekhyun yawned again, suddenly pinching yeols thigh, making the taller yelp.

"ouch!""So sensitive," baekhyun teased, eyes shining in mirth, making chanyeol roll his eyes.

"School's over byun, shouldn't we go home?"

"5 minutes" his voice sounded so sleepy already.

Chanyeol knew it was time.

He waited for a mere second before he suddenly yelled out—“Nope! time’s up!"

"NO~" Baekhyun whined.  
"Yes~" Chanyeol mimicked him as he got up. Baekhyuns breathing had evened out already but chanyeol still shook him a little, trying to wake him up.

Even in his sleep baekhyun frowned and pouted at him. Chanyeol just snickered and picked him up in his arms, grip loose.  
He started walking with baekhyun in his arms, his face hidden in chanyeols neck. He felt baekhyuns soft breaths on his warm skin. Deep breaths chanyeol, he reminded himself. 

"Thanks for reminding me jongin!" he smiled at the younger, baekhyun waving his arm lifeless in what he hoped was jongins direction, not bothering to look from his cozy place, aka chanyeols neck. 

"See you tomorrow jongin-ah" he sleepily mumbled.

"He cant even hear you" "Its the sentiment that counts idiot” baekhyun pushed his face deeper into chanyeols neck.

Chanyeol couldn't even deny that. It made sense.  
They made it out of school and then started walking up the hillside road that lead towards both their houses. They've been each other neighbours all their life.Met when they were 4, instantly became best friends, went to school together, played together, studied together, fought together, they've done everything together. 

Chanyeol remembers meeting a 4 year old baekhyun who had fallen asleep on his lap an hour after their 1st meeting. Remembers a 6 year old baekhyun who cried when it was chanyeol who fell asleep first on their monthly sleepovers. Remembers a 10 year old Baekhyun who jumped on him when he won a singing competition, remembers a 14 year old baekhyun who fought with him when chanyeol said he wont join the badminton team because the rigorous practice would have taken all of their bonding time away.  
They've been through a lot together, with baekhyun being how he is, with his rather fond insults and sleepy, lazy nature, all he's ever known is chanyeol. He was never a social butterfly like chanyeol, or the art circles favourite like jongin, he was just, baekhyun, cute, cuddly, sharp tongued baekhyun who was never, ever, alone, who hated being without his chanyeol. 

Always attached to the hip, always calling each other names, its always been baekhyun and chanyeol, chanyeol and baekhyun.  
Chanyeol hummed a rap under his breath as he walked with baekhyun in his arms, the smaller sighing against his neck every once in a while.  
He walked the 3 steps towards baekhyuns house and knocked on the door. Once the door was opened he smiled at baekhyuns brother, then went upstairs into baekhyuns room.  
He laid the now sleeping boy on his bed, snickering when baekhyun whimpered in his sleep. He had a strong urge to run his fingers through baekhyuns soft hair but he gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. He cant. 

"He didn't even last until he got home huh?" Baekhyuns brother, baekbom said from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Nope, said he tired himself out in PE.”

“Oh? did he play?"

"Nope. He dozed off."Baekhyuns brothers laugh echoed in the room, which, effectively woke the smaller up. 

"what are you airheads laughing about?" he sat up on the bed, blinking sleepily at the two other guys. He looked like a sleepy kitten, all roughed up, ready to scratch and hiss at anyone who dared to touch him but would also be ready for a cuddling session. 

“You.”Chanyeol smirked, tone smug, making Baekhyun scowl, which in turn made baekbom laugh even harder.  
"If anyones laughable here its you, asshole" baekhyun said, but there was no bite in it. Chanyeol knew he didnt mean it. He never did. 

“Oh yeah? says the guy who almost threw a racket in place of a shuttle in badminton.”

"It was an accident!"

“You've got butterfingers byun, admit it”

“Ugh I hate you.” baekhyun groaned, looking like a sleepy puppy. "Get out of my house park.”

"Yeah yeah I’m leaving your ass alone byun.”

"Wh-but I want him to stay!” they had forgotten about baekbom it seemed. 

"Oh dear brother, how about this? You and him, both get out of my room. I need to sleep"  
Snickering under his breath, chanyeol just blew a kiss in a still scowling baekhyuns direction before he walked out with an irritated baekbom in toe.

He didn't stay for dinner, and it was hard saying no to Mrs byun and baekboms anticipating faces. Rather he walked back home, enjoying the evening breeze as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The air was getting chillier, he noticed with a slight shiver, and reminded himself to pack an extra jacket for baekhyun for the next day. The smaller tended to steal his jackets and hoodies anyway. That cute, annoying thief. He drove chanyeol insane.  
The moment he was inside his own bedroom, feeling cleaner after his quick shower as he fell on his bed with a groan, his phone buzzed. 

There was a single text.

 

—see you tomorrow, asshole ;)—

 

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile. 

And this, yet again, was baekhyuns effect on him.

 

The next day, the moment they walked into the buzzing cafeteria, chanyeol heard baekhyun whine next to him.

"whats wrong?" he turned to the smaller.

"Too many people"

"well I mean, it is lunch time right now."

"Still. wish it was just us two." he heard baekhyun mumble.Chanyeol was about to ask what baekhyun meant but baekhyun had already walked towards an empty table, sat on one of the chair’s and had promptly plopped his head down, sighing in content as he closed his eyes. 

“Dont sleep now, I'll get us our lunch." Chanyeol flicked his forehead lightly, earning himself another soft whine.

They had trout for lunch today, and chanyeol returned to their table feeling rather happy, trout was one of his favourites. He sat down and pushed baekhyuns trey towards him. And began eating. The first bite had intense flavour burst into his mouth and chanyeol downright moaned in delight, smacking his lips with a smile as he reached for his drink. 

It was only when he heard baekhyun put down his chopsticks did he look up.  
"you're not eating?” he asked, chewing slowly. 

Baekhyun pursed his lips. "I feel too sleepy." he mumbled, swaying a little as he tried to place his head on chanyeols shoulder but chanyeol wouldn’t have it.

"Nope, gotta eat first byun, come on, you don't like fish?"

"Nope. its so tedious to eat"

Chanyeol stayed quiet for a moment, observing a still yawning baekhyun. 

"I'll debone it for you" he offered, ignoring the way baekhyuns droopy eyes widened just a tad bit as chanyeol took his plate from him. 

"you dont have to-"

"Its not a problem byun, shut up"

Baekhyun thinned his lips.

Chanyeol was quick to debone the fish. He swiftly pushed the plate back to baekhyun with a grin. "There, now, please eat, your highness"

"Dont get too cocky now asshole" baekhyun mumbled before he took a bite of the fish.

Chanyeol just grinned.They finished their lunch in no time. Chanyeol was a little surprised that baekhyun even managed to finish everything in his plate. 

They were on their way to dispose their trays, Chanyeol walking ahead and baekhyun following silently when suddenly, he heard a loud crash behind him

Horrified and caught off guard by the loud noise he turned, only to see baekhyuns tray lying askew on the floor.

Baekhyun was swaying on his feet, eyes barely open, but before his legs gave out, chanyeol was already there, scooping the boy up in his arms. 

"Baekhyun oh my god are you okay? baek?"

"Chanyeol."the way baekhyun mumbled his name made his heart hurt. “Yeol I...I got tired again"  
"Its okay baek- I’ve got you.”

"why does this keep on happening to me?" baekhyuns eyes were like slits as he tried to get the words out. 

"its okay baek I’m here, I’m here for you"

"you are…?" baekhyun said, on the verge of falling asleep. "you're right yeol. You’re here…always, for me”

“of course baek”

"wanna sleep" baekhyun yawned into his neck as chanyeol walked out of the cafeteria. 

By the time he made it to the classroom, baekhyun was already fast asleep.  
~

 

 

They were in the library this time, him jongin and baekhyun. 

Chanyeol was flicking his pen in his hand when he heard jongin hiss at him. 

"Hyung, psst, hyung!” The younger whisper yelled. 

"what is it jongin?" he asked the younger.

"he's doing it again" jongin pointed towards chanyeols shoulder.  
And he was right. There baekhyun was, dozing on his shoulder. His face smushed against chanyeols uniform, messy hair and puffed lips. His eyes were shut, face serene as he breathed slowly. 

Chanyeol couldn't help but stare at him for a moment.

baekhyun was just so/beautiful.

And cute too.

very…very cute. Um. Yeah.Underneath all those sleepy stares and harsh words, baekhyun was just a normal boy.

a boy who was chanyeols best friend. 

a boy he had undoubtedly fallen in love with. 

It took him a long time to admit it, but alas.

He had to admit it one way or the other.

He just couldn't lie to himself anymore. 

“The fuck do you want asshole” Baekhyuns voice was hoarse from sleep, chanyeol couldn't help but smile.

Baekhyun tried so hard to appear threatening.

But every time he ended up looking like an angry puppy. It was amusing to watch him. 

"We are supposed to be studying baekhyun.” Chanyeol said smugly, making baekhyun roll his eyes. 

"I studied already."

"you've been dozing off on my shoulder since an hour," chanyeol deadpanned.

"I was trying to study with my eyes closed." baekhyun replied shamelessly.

"Airhead" chanyeol said with a snicker.

Baekhyun hit him on the head

"why do you keep on hitting me?" chanyeol whined, massaging his head.

"If I'm an airhead, then you're empty headed, asshole” baekhyun hit him again. Just because he could. 

Both turned when they heard jongin clear his throat. the poor boy looked uncomfortable. 

"So um, whats the deal with you guys?" 

"What do you mean? what deal?" chanyeol asked immediately, eyes wide. Although He hoped he didn't sound too defensive.

Next to him, baekhyun turned the pages of his book. Seemingly unbothered. 

"Nothing Its just…you guys are a bit too close don't you think?"

Baekhyun levelled him with a blank stare. Making the younger cower under his steely gaze. 

"He's been my asshole since I was 4, your point?"

Suddenly....it became too quiet.

chanyeol sat there, frozen, eyes widened In surprise, breath caught in his throat as he saw baekhyun simply turn back to his book, as if he hadn't just went ahead and said…that.

Baekhyun had called him his. 

His.

Chanyeol swallowed.

Jongin, on the other hand, was even more surprised. 

“so, is there something going on with you two?" the boy asked, and now, chanyeol heard baekhyun groan and...was his face red?

"Theres nothing going on between us jongin” Chanyeol scrambled to say, waving his hands frantically.

"But-"

"No buts! baekhyun is his own person and I'm mine. Theres absolutely nothing going on between us okay? so just stop it!"

"But you carry him around all the time and look at him as if he's the best thing-"

"I said stop it!”chanyeol finally got up now, suddenly feeling as if he was being suffocated.  
His little outburst had caught attention it seemed cause the whole library was staring at him now, some in disgust, some in annoyance. 

Even jongin was looking at him In shock.

But amidst it all, baekhyun wasn't even meeting his eye. 

Chanyeol felt like such an asshole.  
“I’m—" he tried to speak, but he was still shaking from his outburst.

Baekhyun turned to him then, eyes inquiring as he peered up at chanyeol curiously.

Chanyeol couldn't face him, not after everything that just happened.  
"I have practice now, I’ll see you guys later."

He almost felt bad for running out of the library like that, but he just felt so called out. Like he had been cornered. He didn't want to dwell on what he and baekhyun were. He didn't want to think about that right now. Even the thought of it gave him a headache.

He ran all the way to the Badminton court, changed into his training gear and got ready to play.

He almost scared his fellow players with how furiously he was playing. he delivered every shot perfectly, gaze intense, smash after smash.

But in his head, there was only one thought.

Baekhyun baekhyun baekhyun.

baekhyun had called him his. And that too, in front of everyone.  
And what had chanyeol done?

Chanyeol had panicked. He'd gotten shitless scared.

Jongins question hadn't helped, in-fact, it had made it worse.

There's nothing going on between us. Huh. What an utter load of bullcrap. 

But...was there?

Just...what was his relationship with baekhyun?  
“ Yo Park!"

The call of his name had him flinching as he turned to his partner. Oh sehun, a junior. The resident— I rule the fucking world and everyone else is beneath me—guy. 

“Whats up with you today man? you angry at the world or something?" the younger asked as he got closer.

"Something like that." chanyeol shrugged, he was in no mood to talk to this nincompoop here. 

"What did you need sehun?” He asked the younger our of courtesy. sehun bit his lip, eyes flicking around as he waited. 

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something park.”

"hmm?"

"Yhat sleepy little friend of yours? baekhyun, was it?"

"Um, yeah? what about him?"

"Is he—is he single? or like, I don't know, is he into dating?” Sehun looked bashful as he said this, hands rubbing his nape in a charming manner.

Chanyeol wanted to hit him with his racket.

But he couldn't, he's too nice to do that. Ugh, chanyeol hates himself sometimes. So instead of hitting sehun, he just shrugged. “I dont know man” he said, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Oh? but like, aren't you two a thing?"

"what?"

"you and that byun kid?"

"oh god— ”

“what? You’re not? Shit dude I—"

"how many times do I have to say it?” chanyeol yelled out, now extremely angry, he was ready to punch sehun right now, nostrils flaring in anger as he looked at sehun with flames in his eyes.

"Theres nothing going on between me and baekhyun!"

"Okay okay calm down man, we're all friends here."

"Stop talking.”

" I just wanted to know cause he's so cute and—“

“Sehun, I swear to god-“

“—okay bro I got it"

"Thank you"

"Wow you really do become a hot flaming Cheeto if anyone even mentions baekhyun I mean dude, don't you like—-”

"God please shut up""Sorry."sehun shut his mouth immediately.

Chanyeol sighed. He suddenly felt tired.

He wished people would stop cornering him like this. 

It suddenly became too quiet, until—

"So um...do you, like baekhyun or something?"

This time, he didn't hesitate to hit sehun with his racket.

 

~

 

 

 

Days passed. Routines were followed. Classes were filled with lethargic students.

Chanyeol got busy. Busier than he had before. His training was keeping him so busy he couldn't even have lunch with his friends

After the library incident, he had barely talked to baekhyun.Its not like he didn't want to. He did. 

Every-time he saw baekhyun sleepily staring at him during a class, gaze unblinking, as if daring chanyeol to look away, every time he saw baekhyun dozing off after waiting for him after school, his legs pulled to his chest as he pouted in sleep, shivering slightly as he leaned against the wall outside the training room, chanyeols heart did things. Weird things. 

But he tried to ignore baekhyun as much as he could.Cause every time he saw the smaller, all chanyeol wanted to do was hold him, kiss him, tell him he loved him.

It was getting out of hand.

So chanyeol stayed away. Hid behind the pillar as he watched baekhyun doze off during lunch with jongin, but baekhyun didn't lean on his shoulder, he simply swayed slightly, like a lone leaf swaying in a breeze, he didn’t have chanyeol next to him to lean on.  
He didn't even drop baekhyun home, instead it became baekboms job. 

He did everything he could to stay away. 

He tried, he tried so damn hard,

Until today. 

Today, all that effort, all that hard work he had done in order to stay away from baekhyun,

All of that literally flew out the window.

His tournament was today. 

He had worked hard for this, and he had wished that he would win.

The match was tedious, but chanyeol knew his strokes, knew his game. Knew how he good he was underneath all that self doubt, knew he was going to win this.

In the end, he ended up winning.

He couldn't stop smiling as he gazed into the audience, but that smile was short lived though.  
Cause the moment his eyes fell on that special someone, chanyeols victorious, proud, happy smile fell. 

It was replaced by a certain kind of longing, a bitter smile.

Cause there baekhyun was, sitting in the audience, dozing on Jongins shoulder who looked uncomfortable. He saw jongin nudge Baekhyun when he saw chanyeol looking. Baekhyun blinked sluggishly, rubbing his fist on his eyes cutely. He suddenly looked straight in chanyeols direction, making the taller flinch in surprise. 

Then, baekhyun got up from his seat and started walking towards him, paying no mind to the cheering audience. Chanyeol stared at him, before he too, started walking as if he was in a daze. Baekhyuns eyes remained fixed on him, as he walked leisurely through the seats in the arena. 

They met in the middle somehow and chanyeol stared down at him quietly.

"Hey asshole" baekhyun mumbled, sleepy eyes blinking at him cutely.

Chanyeols heart soared.

“wh-what are you doing here?" he stammered out.

"you didn't invite me to watch your game, so I invited myself.” baekhyun yawned. 

"Had a nice nap?" chanyeol said, hoping he didn't sound too mocking.

"well I stayed up last night contemplating if I should even be here today, if you even wanted me here or not, so yes, asshole, I am sleepy." baekhyun stared at him defiantly. Droopy eyes blinking rapidly.

"Well thats—“

"No wait, before you say anything. I have something for you." baekhyun mumbled absentmindedly, then pulled out a piece of paper.

"what is it?"  
Wordlessly, baekhyun handed him the paper. No warnings, nothing. Typical baekhyun.

Chanyeol gave him a look, before he unfolded the paper and began to read—

 

Hey asshole,

I have to say it. You're /my/ asshole okay? Mine. I don't see you carrying any other sleepy boy in your arms so, you're mine.  
I like having you around, maybe even wanna kiss you, so, will you please be my official asshole? forever?

I don't take no for an answer.

 

-B

 

Chanyeol looked at the paper, trying to comprehend what it meant.

Are you done?" baek hyun yawned, looking so soft in his jersey that—no wait, that was chanyeols jersey. Again. That thief.

"I...I don't know what to say.” his voice shook as he waved the paper in his hand.

"Good, I’m gonna take that as a yes”

“But I—“  
"No take backs.”

"but I didn't even—“

"shut up, asshole"

"hey!"

"Just kiss me"

Well who was chanyeol to deny him?

"oh for hell I'll kiss you baekhyun", he almost growled as he swallowed that little space between them, hands finding baekhyuns waist as he leaned down.  
Baekhyuns hands went around his neck, as he pulled chanyeol closer, standing on his tip toes his sleepy eyes blinked at him as he whispered fondly,

"my asshole, all mine to kiss.”

Chanyeol just smiled, cause finally! and kissed him, kissed the boy he had loved for so long.His hands pulled baekhyun closer as he kissed him in front of everyone, his trophy forgotten. 

Who needed that trophy anyway?

He had already gotten the best one right here in his arms, kissing him sweetly on his lips. 

He pulled away, looked down at baekhyun who was in a daze."why did you stop?" baekhyun complained, chasing chanyeols lips. "wanna kiss you all the time asshole, get down here. Come on. I don't like to wait.”

"nu-uh. not until you call me by my name."

"asshole is my name for you so--"

"baekhyun"

"ugh, fine" baekhyun licked his lips. He suddenly kissed chanyeol again, breath hot as he spoke against his lips. 

"I love you, chanyeol. please don't stop carrying me around, don't ever stop caring for me. I'll try to do the same for you."

"what, you'll carry me around?" chanyeol teased.

"I'm positive that I can. want me to try?" baekhyun challenged, baring his teeth like the puppy he was.

"No no thats okay" chanyeol kissed him again, smiling into the loving little kisses he just couldn't stop giving. 

"I love you too baekhyun." He said, voice thick with emotion. "Very much"

"Great! now that we've got that settled, lets go to your place and cuddle? I'm sleepy~"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that! ive been in a slump since weeks so I haven't been able to write properly *cries* 
> 
> BUT!!!
> 
> YA GURL GOT INTO HER DREAM UNI SO WOOHOO YALL I DONT FEEL LIKE A LOSER SNWBWBBQBQ 
> 
> but, yes, chanbaek. My parents but also my super gay and whipped babies? YES. 
> 
> I'll see y'all soon with a you're my WHAT? update! 
> 
> bye bye for now~ 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated~ <3<3
> 
>  
> 
> P TO THE S!!!! IM GONNA START PLANNING MY FIRST EVER KAISOO FIC AYEEEE I HOPE YALL WILL LIKE THAT ONE TOO OMG IM LEGIT SO SCARED TO WORK ON IT SBSBWBBBQ
> 
> also, *whispers* its gonna be stripper Jongin hueheeheheee
> 
>  
> 
> BYE!


End file.
